A Lot Can Happen In A Year
by becauseiloveyouwaytoomuch
Summary: A lot can happen in a year, so what happens when it's a whole year with Clare and Eli? A whole year of Eclare, there love, there ups, there downs, and how they get through everything. My first official fanfiction story :DD Enjoy and please review!
1. September Part 1

**My first official fanfiction story :D A whole year of Eclare and there ups and downs. Enjoy and please review!**

An Eclare Story

September:

Eli -

Degrassi Community School (a.k.a. PRISON in my opinion). As I drove up to the school in my hearse, I could tell this was going to be the start of a miserable year. Thank God I was a junior! Two years down, two more to go. For the most part I dreaded school, like any other teenager would. But, then again, it was my only escape from my feuding divorced parents and their stupid shared custody. Back and forth, back and forth, weekend after weekend. School was my only distraction.

My first day didn't go as bad as I predicted it would be. I roamed the halls alone, taking glimpses of my peers. All seemed pretty normal to me. People would stare, though, and I even heard some people talk about me, assuming I was some suicidal emo who had a connection to the afterlife. Perfect. I was getting a rep already and I had only been in the school for a day. But what else could mere teenagers suspect of a guy dressed up in all black who drives a hearse to school?

The rest of the day dragged and finally it was time to hop into Morty (the hearse) and drive home. People stared, of course, but I didn't expect anything less. On my way out I spotted two girls fighting over something on the sidewalk. One had very tan skin and black hair; the other had very fair skin with reddish brown hair. Suddenly I saw something be thrown into the air and the next I knew, _CLINK_. Shit! There goes another thing I ruined. I stopped and got out of Morty to find a broken pair of glasses next to my tire. Just great! I turned to the girl with the red hair, assuming they were hers, and said, "I think they're dead." And then I noticed something. Her eyes. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I looked to the ground, hoping she didn't notice how I was staring at her.

"It's ok," she started, "I don't need them anymore. Got...laser surgery." Stuttering. Cute. I was making her nervous. I continued to stare at her. She seemed to notice, because she tried to look away. "You have pretty eyes." Did I just say that? Oh, yeah I did. "Thanks," she started, "I'll, uh, see you around?" "Guess you will." I hopped back into Morty and drove away, hoping that I certainly would see her around.

I couldn't stop thinking about the girl for the rest of the day. I didn't even know her name and she already had me going crazy. I figured a walk would calm me down, keep my mind off of her. I walked into this restaurant, "The DOT." Looked like the local hangout since I saw a lot of people from Degrassi there. And that's when I saw her. The girl who's glasses I broke earlier. She was sitting alone at a table with her laptop and a coffee. Suddenly I felt like fate was playing a very bad game with me. I had just spent the whole day thinking about her and there she was, only a few feet away. So I approached her.

"Hey there." She looked up at me and their they were. Those beautiful blue eyes that sent me to another world. "Oh, hi." She looked a little surprised, but then I saw something else...maybe...excitement? "Look I wanna apologize for what happened before." "Don't worry about it. I told you I don't need them anymore." She really was cute. Her smile, her voice, everything about her was amazing. "I'm Eli, by the way." "Clare." Well I got the name part checked off my list. "So, was there something else you needed or was that it..." She must've notice me staring at her again, because once she spoke I completely snapped out of it. "Uh, nope. I 'll see ya at school." WHAT? Smooth Eli, very smooth.

Who was I kidding? A girl like her would never be interested in a guy like me. I didn't want to leave her, but there wasn't anything else I could think of to say. I just wanted to keep staring into her eyes. I would get her, though. As long as I was at Degrassi, I would make Clare mine.

Clare -

I like him. There was absolutely no doubt about it. I couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked at me when he ran over my glasses. _A blessing in disguise I would say_, I thought. And then when he showed up later that day at "The DOT" my heart skipped a beat. I longed for him to stay a little while longer, but all good things come to an end at some point. I shouldn't have asked if he needed anything else from me. I should've invited him to sit with me or find any reason to talk to him more. But I didn't. Once again, I let the wrong thing slip out of her mouth. Typical Clare.

I couldn't see how I could be attracted to someone like him. He drives a hearse! Definately not my first pick. But when I was around him, it just felt...right. I never wanted him to leave and when he did I counted the steps he took. Wow...I was hopeless. _I have to find some way to talk to him_, I thought. Hopefully the next day will bring good news for me.

The next day seemed to last forever. Finally, it was time for English. I walked into the class and sitting right in the seat in front of me was my good news. There he was, Eli Goldsworthy, slumping down in his desk, coloring his nails with a black marker. I could feel my heart plunge down into my stomach. I was only a few steps away from my desk, but I couldn't lift my feet off the ground. I walked past Eli as quietly as I could, trying not to attract any attention to myself. I knew that if I caught him looking at me I would immediately start to blush.

Time went on during English and Eli made no effort to socialize with me. I was having a disagreement with Ms. Dawes over my last English assignment. I got a C. She was telling me it was because my writing is becoming "distant and impersonal." Did I really need this right now? And to top it off, she announced who my writing partner for the semester was going to be...Eli. "Me?" I heard him ask. He sounded less than thrilled. Great! Not only do I have a partner that I'm totally obsessing over right now, I also have a partner who probably doesn't like me back anyway. What a great year this was going to be.

Eli -

I had a thousand thoughts racing through my head. All of them good. Ms. Dawes wants me to be Clare's English partner? It was fate again. At first I was just happy to know she had no choice but to look my way through the entire class since she was sitting right behind me. And that way I know she's not ignoring my existence. At least that's how I thought of it. To her I was probably just some big head of dark hair getting in her way of learning. Did that still mean she was thinking about me? Works for me. But now I have an excuse to spend more time with her. So what if it's just for school? Study dates can be cool too. I could stare into her beautiful blue eyes and not have to worry about it seeming awkward. Thank you Ms. Dawes!

Then something snapped me out of my happy thoughts. A voice from behind said, "Great. That'll be fun." It was Clare. She didn't seem too happy about the partnership. Maybe she doesn't like me that much? Maybe I did something to offend her? But what? We've barely said a word to each other the whole day I've known her. Maybe she was just in a bad mood. This is not the real Eli Goldsworthy thinking anymore. The real Eli would never make a big deal over a girl he liked. He wouldn't think about her every minute of every day, and he wouldn't be obsessing over whether or not it sounds like she likes him. But Clare was no ordinary girl. She was...special. She makes me feel like another person when I'm around her. And that wasn't such a bad thing.

We decided to meet up for lunch the next day...to go over assignments, of course. I kept getting distracted, though. I kept getting lost in her...EVERYTHING. She was just all-around amazing. _Focus Eli,_ I thought to myself. One thing led to another, and within less than five minutes I had convinced her to skip class with me. We found a park bench to sit on and looked over each others' papers. Trying to break the awkward silence I started a conversation. "Wow, this is a first; skipping school to do homework." "I still don't understand how you got an A and I got a C." Wow she was really obsessed with grades. A little annoying but nothing to hold against her, of course. "Simple. I'm dating Ms. Dawes!" Ah, one of the many jokes that came with my sense of humor. Clare didn't seem to find it that funny. Hmm, jealous that Ms. Dawes might be getting my attention more than you? How cute.

The rest of the conversation didn't go exactly how I planned it would. I told her she was a good writer but there's no point of view to her stories. I tell her to write about something that pisses her off. Her response? "Besides my English partner?" "Ouch!" I say with sarcasm. Well not complete sarcasm. Then she tells me about her parents...that things aren't working out so well, but she doesn't want to write about that because she thinks it's too personal. Wow. She really cares too much about what people think. So I tell her that and the next thing I know I'm daring her to scream at the top of her lungs. She does it. That's kinda...hot. Then she expects me to do it too. Uh, no thanks. She's ready to come after me, so I get up and back away, only to back up right into a pole and be left there with no escape. She's still running after me, insisting I do it. I grab onto her wrists and she realizes the moment we're having. She stops. I stop. I stare into her amazing eyes. I was about lean in and...kiss her. If she would've stayed one more second I definately would've done. But she pulled away, and I let her go. I gave her a smirk, trying not to show the huge grin that was ready to burst out of me. She sat back down and we didn't say another word.

Clare -

Uh, what just happened back there? Did Eli and I just have a moment? And did he look like he was about to lean in for a...kiss? Ugh! Why did I pull away? What came over me? I like this guy! I should've stayed there! I have the aching feeling that something would've happened if I hadn't pulled away. But I did. And I know I'm not going to stop kicking myself about it for the rest of my life. When I had to go, Eli had offered to give me a ride, but of course I said no. Me being me, I didn't think first about what might've happened on the way home. Instead, I only thought about not wanting to face the potential awkward silence that might've come with the ride.

The days went on and the flirting between Eli and I only grew stronger. We were spending a lot more time together...for English class, of course. We would constantly meet up for coffee to work on papers together. For some reason though, we would never be able to finish in one day. We would always start talking about something else and by the end of the day we would've only gotten a quarter of the project done. Weird. And now that Alli was off with Drew all the time, I would always be free to spend lunch with Eli. We texted and IMed each other almost every night, never getting bored of hearing about what was going on with each other. Things were so perfect. Except for the fact that we still needed to take that next step.

I made constant attempts to ask Eli out. But whenever the time came to ask, I always chickened out or was too worried about my parents to remember. Things had gotten much worse at home. Mom and Dad were still fighting constantly. By now, they seemed to have their own daily routine. Wake up. Get ready. FIGHT. Come home. Eat dinner. FIGHT. Get ready for bed. FIGHT. Sleep. Repeat. I was getting sick of it. Eli was the only person who understood what was going on with me. And that wasn't because he was only one who knew. It was because he had gone through the same thing with his parents when they were getting a divorce. He knew how it felt to sit alone in his room, listening as his parents were screaming right outside his door. He knew how it felt to walk in on them fighting and see the anger in each other's eyes. He knew how it felt to hear his mom yell after his dad after he had walked out, slamming the front door shut, probably to go stay at some motel for the night.

I appreciated the way he comforted me about it. He never asked too many questions and he always had the right answers. He was always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. Whenever I needed him, day or night, he didn't mind me calling or IMing him. As we got to know each other so much more, I found myself falling more and more in love with him. WAIT! Did I just say _LOVE_? I guess I did. I can't blame myself. I've never cared for another person as much as I care about Eli. When I was around him, I had so many different feelings running through me. He made me happy. He made me forget about my troubles. He was the perfect boyfriend. But that was the problem. He wasn't my boyfriend. He was just an amazing friend. For now, at least.

Eli -

The chemistry between us was slowly driving me insane. No matter how many times I told myself to make a move, I always gave up. Not this time, though. I knew what I had to do.

I found Clare the next morning walking into the school. I ran towards her as fast as I could, calling her name. She turned around and gave me a warm smile. I started to get nervous. I thought I couldn't do it. I felt myself preparing to just forget about it and make up something else to talk about. But then I looked into her eyes. Those blue eyes that I couldn't keep off of my mind. I knew I had to do it. Like Adam always said, "It's better to just RIP the bandage off."

"So," I started, "got any plans for this weekend?" Ugh. That probably just sounded stupid to her.

"No. Why? Have something in mind?" She looked a little hopeful when she asked. This is going well, Eli. This is going very well.

"Well, I, er," Oh no. I started stuttering. Smooth. "Well, if you weren't doing anything, maybe you wanted to hang out?"

"Really? I'd love to." She smiled and we agreed to meet up for lunch. I did it. I actually asked out Clare Edwards. Hm, cool.


	2. September Part 2

**Ok so here's the 2nd chapter! It's a little shorter but it looked a lot longer when it was typed up in my computer file :O MORE REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS 3**

Clare** -**

I ran into the school searching for Alli before the bell rang. She was at her locker, staring at a picture of her and Drew. _Aww, how cute (Blech!)._

"Alli, Alli, Alli!" I started, too excited to get anything else out.

"Woah, calm down! What's going on?" she asked.

"Eli...outside...talking...weekend...HANG OUT!" I was panting too much to get out the entire sentence. Once I calmed down I explained.

"Eli and I were talking outside and he asked me if I wanted to HANG OUT this weekend!" I was jumping up and down with excitement, and soon Alli joined in.

"Clare, that's awsome! I'm so happy for you! So what're you gonna do with him?"

"I don't yet, but I'm having lunch with him so we can talk about it later."

"Tell me everything when you've got it figured out!" She had that if-you-don't-tell-me-I'm-gonna-have-to-kill-you kind of tone on her voice.

"Don't worry. You know I will!"

We hugged goodbye and headed for our classes.

Eli -

"Dude, I did it! I finally asked Clare out!" Eli exclaimed to Adam. He was just as pleased as I was.

"Well, it's about time, man! You two have been giving me the runs with all your 'fliritng' for a month!" I knew he meant that in a good way. But I also knew that he knew better than anybody else that I'd been waiting for this forever.

We were sitting in the lunch room, waiting for Clare. I didn't usually mind that Adam was there, considering he's a really good friend to both of us. But, considering the situation today, part of me wished he wasn't there. Adam's my best friend for sure, but I kind of wanted to be alone with Clare just for today. I don't know how he would've taken it though. Adam made it specifically clear that he had no interest in being the "third wheel." Hopefully Clare wouldn't mind. We could just grab a coffee at "The DOT" after school, anyway.

Clare walked in and spotted me at a table...with Adam. She seemed a little bummed that Adam was there, but shrugged it off. _I know Clare, I know. I wanted to be alone together too, but he's our friend, _I thought, wishing she could read my mind. She seemed to get the message though. She was probably thinking the same thing. The topic of this weekend didn't come up during lunch. Clare probably knew Adam would get annoyed if we started talking about plans for our date. DATE! I still can't believe it! I have a DATE with Clare!

We met up at her locker before school ended and talked about going to "The DOT" for coffee. The subject about this weekend immediately came up.

"So, what exactly do you wanna do this weekend?" Clare asked.

"Whatever you want. Movies, park, anything! It's your choice." Things were fianlly starting to turn around for me. It seemed the same way for Clare. She'd told me about her parents constantly fighting, and I did everything I could to help her get through it. I knew what she was going through. My parents were the exact same way. Hopefully, this DATE would help get her mind off of them.

"Well, I'll do anything to get out of the house. So, movies?" she asked.

"Perfect. Horror? Or would you rather go see _Twilight _for the 15th time?" Hah. Clare was a huge _Twilight_ fan. Honestly, I preferred a horror film, but if she wanted to see something else I really didn't mind. I just wanted to be with her.

"Haha you're so funny. But, no a horror film actually sounds pretty good."

"Great!" We talked for a little while longer and I gave her a ride home. A horror film. It's so perfect. She'll be burying her face in my jacket to avoid the scary scenes the whole time. And I'll be there to protect her. From anything. Just like I always will. Because she's worth it.

Clare -

I thanked Eli for the ride home and ran into my house. I ran into my room, grabbed my phone, and called Alli.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Eli just gave me a ride home."

"In a hearse? Romantic." Sarcasm. Ah, you gotta love Alli.

"It is when you just got back from making plans for our DATE this weekend!" DATE. Oh my gosh! I had a DATE with Eli! My heart was pounding so fast I thought I was going to burst!

".God! Tell me everything!"

"Friday night. We're going to see a horror movie!"

She screamed. "Clare, it's perfect!"

"I know! I'm so excited!"

We both screamed and talked for a little while longer before hanging up. It was Wednesday. We were going out Friday night. Perfect. I just have to get through tomorrow and Friday will be here before I know it!

**SO WHAT'D YA THINK :D REVIEW!**


	3. October Part 1

**Chapter 3 is HERE! I would really like some feedback from you guys. I would just really like to know if anyone's reading these stories. SO PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS**

An Eclare Story

October:

Eli -

Friday night, October 1st. The night of my first DATE with CLARE EDWARDS! It seemed too good to be true. A date with the most amazing girl I've ever met. I picked her up at her house at 7:30. The movie started at 8, but it only took us 10 minutes to get there, so we had plenty of time to talk while we waited. Finally the movie started. _Year of the Dead._ Apparently it was supposed to be one of the scariest movies of the year. Clare would hold on to me the entire time.

The first 10 minutes weren't too bad. Clare didn't seem to be too scared. A little while later, something jumped out on the screen and Clare screamed. She buried her face into my arm. My plan was working.

"Sorry," she said. Even though it was dark, I could tell she was blushing. Cute. It was time to make my move.

"Don't be," I said. I wrapped my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

The rest of the movie wasn't bad, but Clare seemed to think differently. It seemed like she would scream at anything that popped up on the screen. _Too many vampire movies, Clare_, I thought. Every time her head went into my shoulder I would hold onto her tighter. I could tell she felt safe with my arm around her.

The movie ended and we walked out of the theatre...holding hands.

"Thank you, Eli. I had a great time."

I smiled "Anytime."

I opend Morty's door for her and drove her home.

We stopped in front of her house and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night," she said, stepping out of the car.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the car. I leaned in and...kissed her. Something I've been wanting to do for weeks. We separated. She smiled. I smirked. This time I let her get out of the car, and she waved goodbye once she stepped inside her house. I drove away with the biggest smile I ever put on my face. The perfect end to a perfect first date.

Clare -

Best. Date. EVER!

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face! I ran upstairs and immediately called Alli.

"What happened? Tell me everything!" It was like she had been waiting for this call all night. I told her everything. How we talked before the movie, when he put his arm around me when I was scared, how we held hands when we got out, and the ride home.

"And then he pulled me back into the car and he KISSED me!"

That did it. That made Alli scream at the top of her lungs.

"Clare that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

I was jumping up and down and my heart was ready to fly away.

We finished talking and I got ready for bed, hoping for nothing but sweet dreams.

Eli -

I woke up and saw Clare was online. So I IMed her.

_**eli-gold49:**_ Hey

_**clare-e23: **_Hey :)

_**eli-gold49:**_ I had a really great time last night :)

_**clare-e23:**_ Me too :)

_**eli-gold49:**_ So would you say we're...official...?

_**clare-e23 is typing**_

C'mon Clare. Talk to me!

_**clare-e23:**_ Depends...do you want to be official?

OF COURSE I DO! But I couldn't write that. I had to keep my cool.

_**eli-gold49:**_ Yeah I do :)

_**clare-e23:**_ Then we are...boyfriend :)

YES! Woah. Keep it cool, Eli.

_**eli-gold49:**_ Ok then...girlfriend :) Pick you up for lunch?

_**clare-e23:**_ Can't wait :)

_**clare-e23**_ _**has signed off.**_

Clare Edwards, you've just made me the happiest man on Earth.

Clare -

I got ready and waited outside for Eli (my boyfriend) to pick me up.

"Hey there, girlfriend!" he said as I hopped into Morty.

"Hey there, boyfriend!" I started to blush. For once I feel like I'm in something good.

"So, where do you wanna go for lunch," I asked, curious as to where he was taking me.

"I have an idea."

It was about a 15 minute ride to Eli's mystery spot. We stopped in front of a park, filled with kids, and got out. I was confused. I thought it would be a little hard to be alone with a bunch of screaming kids running around. But then, Eli grabbed my hand and led me towards another area with plenty of large hills. We made our way up one and laid down in the grass. The hill overlooked a gorgeous lake where the sunlight hit the water just right. The scene was breathtaking.

"You like it?" Eli asked, when he saw how I was captivated by the scenery.

"I love it. It's amazing! How'd you find out about this place?"

"Before they were divorced, my parents used to take me up here every weekend when I was little. My mom would make up all these stories about lake creatures and talking trees. My dad would race me down to lake and pretend to throw me in when I beat him." We laughed. "I know things aren't going well for your folks, Clare." I was about to cry. Everything he was saying reminded me of what me and my parents used to do when I was little. "But I want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what. That's why I took you here. So you can understand that I mean it."

I leaned in and kissed him. It felt so right. The moment was perfect and I never wanted it to end.

"I love you, Eli." WAIT? Did I just say that out loud? I looked at him, waiting for a response. He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too, Clare."

Eli -

Yeah, I said it. And I meant every syllable of every word. I'm in love. With Clare. The girl of my dreams. I couldn't be any happier.

I knew this would happen. I knew from the minute I laid my eyes on her that Clare and I had something special between us. I took Clare home and gave her a kiss goodbye.

It was Sunday morning. Clare was going to go to Church with her parents and I had made plans with Adam. I picked him up and we headed to the comic book store.

"So, how'd your date with Clare go the other night?" I hadn't had time to tell him about it.

"It went really well, man."

"So, are you two in _love_ now or something?" There was a short silence.

"Yeah, we kinda are."

"Dude, seriously?" He sounded like he didn't believe me. I can't blame him that much. A small part of me can't believe it either.

"We went out again for lunch yesterday. She told me she loved me and I told her I love her." Another short silence.

"And you really mean it?" Wow. He of all people should believe me. He's been pushing me and Clare together for a month now.

"Every word."

"Well, if you're happy then I'm happy." I smiled and high fived him. I was glad to know he didn't mind and that he was happy for us.

"Just be sure to name your first kid after me." I laughed.

"What if it's a girl?"

"You always have Gracie." Hah! I'm surprised Adam could say that with a straight face. He hated his girl's name.

"Slow down a little, man. We just got together."

"Well, with the way you're taking things, you never know."

Maybe he was right. Of course, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Weeks passed and Clare and I were still happier than ever. Her parents had even started calming down a little. They didn't fight as much as they used to and she even told me they were considering counseling. After a while I even got to meet them. They seemed a little...concerned at first, though. But, then again, who wouldn't be concerned if their daughter's boyfrined pulled up to their house in a hearse and wearing all black. But they did eventually warm up to me when I showed them how much I respected Clare. And it was true. I did respect Clare and her wishes and her faith.

A little while after Clare wanted to meet my parents. They loved her right away. Her and my mom talked while preparing dinner and me and my dad watched football in the living room. I'm not that big of a sports fan, but I was just happy that my mom and dad were capable of being under the same roof without fighting. Of course, I knew they weren't going to fight with Clare around.

Clare -

Love. That was it. I love Elijah Goldsworty and I'm not afraid to scream it from the rooftops! My parents love him, his parents love me, we love each other. Everything was perfect. Just the way it was supposed to be. Even my parents were starting to get along better. Nothing could bring me down.

We met up in front of the school the next day. Mine and Eli's last classes had just ended, and we were waiting outside for Adam. After talking for a few minutes, we heard a voice from behind. "Clare," the voice called.

I turned around, only to find my ex-boyfriend KC Guthrie running towards us. Eli immediately stood up. I had told him a while ago about what happened last year between me and KC. Imagine his reaction to hear how his girlfriend's last boyfriend had dumped her for one of her best friends. Let's just say he wasn't quick to become friends with the guy. But I had explained to Eli that KC was my past and there was a reason he never made it to my future.

"Can I talk to you," KC asked once he reached me.

"I don't think so," Eli answered for me. I could tell he wanted to get out of there as much as I did.

"I was actually talking to Clare, thanks." He looked like he was becoming impatient.

I had no choice but to take him aside and see what he wanted. I turned to Eli, letting him know it would only take a few minutes. He looked _so_ happy about the situation.

"What do you want KC," I asked once we were away from Eli. The look in his eyes told me something was wrong.

"Clare, I made a huge mistake. I should've never left you for Jenna. Take me back! Please!"

Now I knew something wasn't right. KC didn't seem like he thought he made a huge mistake when he was picking up Jenna and spinning her around right in front of me.

"KC, you and I both know you don't mean that."

"But I do, Clare!"

He grabbed my arm, but I pulled away as quickly as I could. I looked over to Eli because I knew he had been watching us the minute we left him. He was running towards us faster than I've ever seen anyone run. He started pushing KC away.

"Don't you ever touch her!"

He obviously was preparing to start something.

"Back off, Emo Boy"

"Is that the best you've got?"

More pushing, more shoving. I was trying to tell Eli to stop without drawing any more attention. People had already started gathering around. It wouldn't be long before Mr. Simpson or another teacher would come out and break the fight up, resulting in detention for the both of them.

"Eli, please, just stop it already!"

"Stay out of this, Clare," KC yelled at me.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you," Eli asked, this time coming _this_ close to punching KC straight in the nose!

"You don't know anything-"

"I should if I'm her boyfriend!" Eli cut him off. KC looked past him to look at me.

"Clare, you're dating this freak?" All I could do was stare. Eli didn't seem to take the comment as a compliment. This time he aimed for his mouth...unfortunately he didn't miss. A little dazed from the punch, KC wobbled a little before coming to realize what happened. By then, Eli had already shouted, "RUN!"

Eli -

I had no choice but to punch the kid and run away with Clare. I wasn't going to let him get away with talking to _my _girlfriend like that without giving him something to take home. I grabbed Clare and ran away as fast as I possibly could. We found Morty, hopped into him, and quickly drove away. Thank God school was over. Clare had already gotten into trouble for skipping school with me once. One more time and her parents would probably start to think twice about me.

We had to run away to somewhere where they wouldn't find us. Although, I'm not exactly sure who "they" were. But where? Oh, I had it!

"So, where are we going?" Clare asked, as if she were reading my mind.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you?" She should know better than to ask me silly questions like that.

"Never mind, then." Very smart, Clare.

After about a half hour drive, we finally stopped at a deserted beach. Well, the beach was deserted, but the boardwalk held plenty of joggers and other couples enjoying the beautiful fall day.

"The beach? It's 60 degrees out," Clare said, obviously confused about where I'd taken her.

"Don't worry! It's not like we're going in the water. I just thought it'd be nice to find a place to get away from everything."

She smiled, showing me she like the idea.

We stepped out of Morty and made our way towards the sand.

**SO HOW WAS IT? Do you guys think Clare and Eli are moving a little too fast? It just seemed like the right time for them to say it when I wrote this. REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	4. October Part 2

**Chapter 4! ANYONE ELSE EXCITED BOUT DEGRASSI COMING BACK ON? I WAS SO MAD ABOUT ELI NOT BEING ON THER TONIGHT! BUT DID ANYONE SEE THE PROMO FOR NEXT WEEK? MY MOUTH DROPPED OPEN! ECLARE FOREVER!**

Clare -

I was still mad with how Eli handled the situation with KC back at school, but he sure knew how to make up for it. The day was perfect. It was too cold to go into the water, but it was just warm enough to take a nice long walk on the sand.

We held hands as we walked along the beach, taking in the beautiful view.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," Eli said, gently kissing the top of my head. "You're eyes are as deep as the ocean, and your skin is as fair as the sand."

_Ok this can't get anymore perfect_, Clare thought.

"You know just what to say to make a girl blush." And that's exactly what I was doing. I couldn't hide it from him. A cold wind passed and I started to shiver. He put his jacket on me and wrapped me up in his arm. How I loved his warm embrace.

He grabbed my waist and leaned in for long, wonderful kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." This couldn't get any more perfect.

"Then you'll forgive me...for this!" Wait...what? He picked me up over the threshhold, and I soon realized what he was planning. He was going towards the water.

"Eli! No! Stop!" I squirmed and wiggled and did everything I could to escape. But it was no use. He kicked off his shoes and then pulled mine off for me, since I was still trying to get away.

"You said we weren't going in the water!" Now I was upset again.

"Yeah, don't you just love how spontaneous I can be?" He smirked the smirk that sent chills down my back. Or was that just the wind again?

"C'mon, Eli! Don't do this!" By now the water was halfway up to his legs.

"Fine, I'll get out." But something was wrong. I could feel his grip...loosening. He was gonna drop me in the water!

"Don't you dare-"

"Dare what?" But before I could finish he let go. I screamed, but I never hit the water. He faked it. He'd picked me up as soon as he let me go.

"I hate you!" I screamed, slapping his shoulder as hard as I could.

"Aw, love you too!" There was that smirk again. The smirk that drove me crazy everytime I saw it. I gave him a kiss and he began to walk out of the water, never letting me go. I felt so safe when I was around him. I felt like nothing bad could ever happen when I was with him. I never wanted to let him go.

We continued our walk along the beach until it started to get dark. We found Morty and headed home. I was so tired though, I fell asleep in the car on the way back. Eli gently shook me awake when we arrived at my house.

"Today was amazing," I said, sad that the perfect day had come to an end. I thanked him for the day and kissed him goodbye.

"Love you," I said as I stepped out of the car.

"Love you, too."

I waved goodbye and stepped inside my house, only to find my parents sitting in the living room. They'd probably been waiting for me to come home.

"Clare, honey," my mom started. I didn't like the tone in her voice. "We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?" I asked, confused about what was going on.

"About Eli," she said, a serious look on her face. "We know you like him, honey, but your father and I think he might be a bad influence on you."

Was she saying what I think she was saying?

"Principal Simspon called today. He told us what happened with you and the other boy, KC."

Oh no. Busted.

"It's nothing. KC wouldn't leave me alone and Eli was just trying to help. He just wanted me to be safe," I said, doing my best to defend Eli.

"We think it's best if you stopped seeing Eli for a while," my dad said.

I can't believe this. How could they possibly think that they were in a place to give me advice about love. They've been fighting for months. Sure, they'd calmed down a little, but it hadn't stopped completely. I still woke up in the middle of the night because they were screaming so loud from downstairs when they thought I was asleep.

"You can't make me do that," I protested.

"We know we can't tell you how to feel," my mom started. "We're just asking that you take a step back and look at what you're getting yourself into."

_Maybe you should've done that before you married Dad,_ I thought, but I couldn't say that out loud.

"We're not doing anything wrong!"

"Maybe not, but it's not just the skipping school and getting into fights. Your grades have been slipping too."

Ok, so my A average went down to a B-. It's not like I was failing. That's no reason to keep me from seeing the love of my life.

"You're wrong. You can't do this to me."

"Oh, we can't? Then what about the fact that, instead of facing his consequences, he ran away and took you to who-knows-where for hours!" She was getting very angry with me now.

"That has nothing to do with this-"

"It has everything to do with this, Clare," my dad yelled. It was the same way he yelled at my mom when they fought.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to my room and locked the door, trying to fight back my tears as best I could. I reached for my cell phone and a large duffel bag.

"Hey," Eli answered.

"Can you come pick up in 10 minutes?" I asked, packing some clothes into the duffel.

"Yeah, sure. Are you ok?" He noticed how I was trying to fight back the tears while talking to him. I didn't want him to know I was crying.

"Never better. Oh, and one more thing. Don't park in front of my house."

"Ok?" He was obviously confused. He'd just have to wait until he got here for me to explain.

Eli -

I didn't like the way Clare sounded when she called me. She sounded like she was hurt or something was bothering her. I got to her house as fast as I could, parking a few houses down from hers. Why didn't she want me parking in front of her house?

I texted her to let her know I was there. I saw her window open. She looked up and down the street to find me. Once she caught sight of me, she gestured for me to get out of her car and come to the window. I was still confused. But she warned me to be quiet, so I couldn't ask her what was going on. She went back into her room and grabbed a huge duffel bag. She threw it down to me and told me to catch it. I was even more confused.

Then I spotted what she about to do next. She was carefully trying to grab onto the tree outside her window.

"Clare! Are you crazy?" I whispered. But she made it onto the tree safely, so I assumed she'd done this before.

"Oh, you're good," I said, very impressed, when she came down without any problems.

"Helps to have an older sister who used to do the same thing to go see her boyfriends."

I smirked. She grabbed the duffel bag and ran to Morty, hopping into the passengers seat.

"Where to?" I asked, still confused.

"Anywhere but here."

I took off.

We'd been driving for 5 minutes when I asked what the bag was for.

"I can't go back there tonight, Eli. I can't face them."

"Face who?"

"My parents."

"Did they start fighting more?"

"Yeah, but not with each other."

I turned to look at her. She looked like she'd been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her makeup was running down her face. She still looked beautiful to me, though. That would never change.

"What happened?" I hoped she wouldn't start crying.

"Simpson called and told my parents about what happened today at school. They overreacted and they told me they wanted me to take a break from you.

_Well, there are two people who aren't on my nice list anymore, _I thought.

"Why would they say that?" I asked

"They said you're a 'bad influence' on me. Like they know what's best for me! They're the one who are probably getting a divorce. What do they know about love?" She was angry. And you don't wanna be around Clare when she's angry. Sure, I think it's kinda hot, but I'm her boyfriend. It's different.

"What'd your parents say about the whole KC thing."

"I was gonna stay at my moms this weekend but she's away and my dad's too busy to be concerned with school stuff, so they didn't find out." I let out a smirk. I had the whole weekend to spend with Clare. I just wished she was in a better mood. I remembered when I got into fights with my folks. The worst.

"So you're alone all this weekend?"

"Yup. Unless, you wanna keep me company. You did say you didn't wanna go home."

"You don't mind?" Is she serious?

"No, because I don't want my gorgeous girlfriend staying at my place all weekend." I smiled because I saw that made her blush.

"Look, my mom gets back Sunday night, so I'll just bring you back by Sunday afternoon."

"I could just tell my parents I'm staying at Alli's and ask her to cover for me."

"It's a plan. But first, dinner? All that yelling must've made you hungry."

"Sounds good."

"Looks like it's just you and me against the world, Blue Eyes," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling.

She smiled back.

We headed for "The DOT" and found a table near the window. It was the same table that Clare was sitting at the day I ran over her glasses. Fate was, once again, with me. Clare didn't metion the table, but it didn't matter. I knew, deep down, she realized the significance of it.

We ordered dinner and talked. I paid for everything and we left. Clare had offered to pay for her food, but I wasn't going to let her do that.

"I asked you out, so I'm going to pay," I told her. I didn't want her to feel like she needed to pay for the date that _I_ asked her out on. Even when she tried paying me back I refused. I didn't care about the money. I just wanted her to be happy.

Clare -

My mom called me as soon as we walked into Eli's house. It was like she knew I was going to be there at that exact moment.

"Clare? Where are you?" She sounded frantic.

"Mom, I'm sorry I left, but I think it'll be good for the both of us if I just stayed at Alli's for the weekend. I'll see you on Sunday." I hung up without letting her say anything else. Then I speed dialed Alli, hoping she would pick up soon enough.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Alli, I need you to cover for me this weekend. If my mom calls, please tell her I'm at your house. I'm begging you!"

"Uhm. Ok? Why, where are you?" she asked, obviously confused with the conversation.

"It's a long story, but the point is, I'm staying at Eli's this weekend and I can't let my mom find out! Please Alli!"

She let out an "EEEPPP" loud enough for Eli to hear on the other side of the room.

"Absolutely Clare! Have fun with _Eli_." I was blushing and I hoped Eli hadn't noticed. But I saw him smirk when Alli yelled after I told her I was staying at his place. This weekend was going to be _very _interesting.

It was Saturday evening. Eli and I were watching a horror movie marathon, since tomorrow would be Halloween. We were sitting on the couch; Eli had his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. My mind was off of my parents and completely on Eli.

We had spent the night before lying in his bed, talking all night. We watched the sun rise from the roof of the building and then went to sleep. When we woke up, he had made me breakfast (surprisingly good breakfast) and I did the laundry. He assured me I didn't have to do it, but I wanted to. I figured it would keep me busy while he was cooking.

"Where'd you learn how to cook like this," I had asked.

"When my parents first started fighting, they were always too busy yelling to remember I was even in the house. I needed to get fed somehow." There was a short silence. His story just brought me back to my parents fighting.

"Look," he said, placing a hand over mine, "I know it's hard now; but, whatever happens, you have realize it's not your fault. I blamed myself for their divorce for years."

"What changed?" I asked

"One day I just woke up and realized that I had no reason to blame myself. I didn't see any possible reason why their divorce would include me."

I took that in for a minute, remembering all the times I sat in my room, listening to my parents fighting outside my door. At some times I did blame myself for it. After everything that Eli had said, I too, realized I had nothing to do with the fighting. Their problems were their problems, and I had nothing to do with them.

"Thank you," I said, giving him a kiss.

~...~

After the movie marathon was over, we got ready for bed. I couldn't help but stare when I walked in Eli's room and he had his shirt off.

"Checking me out, Edwards?" He noticed me staring and I started to blush. We laid in bed and fell asleep.

"Good night, Clare."

"Good night, Eli."

**AWW POOR CLARE :'(! I DON'T THINK SHE MINDS THOUGH, SINCE SHE GETS TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS ELI ;D HAHA WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL PROMISE THE STORY WILL ONLY GET BETTER :) I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW BUT ILL TRY MY BEST :)**


	5. November Part 1

**NEW CHAPTER :DD Hope ya like it and PLEASE REVIEW! OH AND HOW BOUT THE NEW DEGRASSI EPISODES? DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE PROMO FOR NEXT WEEK'S EPISODE? MY MOUTH DROPPED OPEN! ECLARE FOREVER!**

An Eclare Story

November:

Eli - The next day I took Clare home. I had to park a few houses down and let her out there so her mom wouldn't suspect anything.

I invited her to spend the night the next weekend. There was something I had to show her. We spent the day hanging out with Adam and the night watching movies. It was her turn to pick so you could imagine what she wanted to watch. All 3 of the _Twilight _movies. Yay. But it didn't really matter. If it made her happy then I could deal with it for the night. We started to fall asleep on the couch during the 3rd, so I suggested we go to bed.

I had set my alarm clock to wake us up at 3 in the morning. She was going to love me for this. She was confused when we woke up, probably because she was half asleep. Once she was awake a little more awake, I grabbed her hand and led her up to the roof of the building.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"Just trust me."

I placed a blanket that I'd brought up down and held her close.

"Ok, are you ready?"

"For what?" A slight tone of confusion was in her voice.

"For that," I said, pointing up to the sky. We looked up as a comet zipped past us. She gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yes, you are."

She smiled and kissed me.

"Make a wish," I said. I made one too.

_Let this last for as long as possible._

We watched the comet until it was out of sight.

"What'd you wish for," she asked, nuzzling her head in my shoulder.

"If I tell you it won't come true." I know it sounded lame, but I wasn't ready to end this, if I ever would be ready.

"Can you at least tell me how you found about this?"

"Read about it online. It only comes around once every 150 years. Thought it'd be perfect."

"It was."

I gave her a long kiss and we went back to bed.

Clare -

It was my birthday. I had told Eli that I wanted to do something special today. He was picking me up in half an hour. I'd just finished getting ready when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey there, birthday girl!" It was Eli.

"Hey. I just finished getting ready, so I'm ready when you are."

"Yeah, about that...I have some bad news. Morty's been acting up all morning so I can't pick you up for your birthday today. But, if you meet me at my house in a few minutes we can just take the bus somewhere."

Thank goodness that's all that was wrong. I was afraid it was going to be way worse. I didn't care how we got there. I just wanted to spend my whole day with Eli.

"No problem. I'll see ya then," I said excitedly.

"Oh, and if I don't answer the door, I'm probably in the shower, but I'll leave the door open so you can just come in."

"Alright, I'll see ya in a while."

I hung up, grabbed my purse, and walked over to Eli's.

I arrived at Eli's and saw Morty in the driveway. On the outside he seemed fine, but then again what did I know about cars, especially a hearse.

I knocked on the door. After a few minutes it didn't seem like he was going to answer it, so I did what he said and just walked inside. It was a little dark for some reason.

"SURPRISE!"

I turned around and there they were. Eli, Alli, Adam, my parents, and Eli's parents, all standing in the living room, smiling at me. Even Jenna was there. I had started becoming friends with her since KC dumped her because of her pregnancy. I knew I had an ear-to-ear smile on my face. The room was decorated with balloons and a banner that read "Happy Birthday Clare!" I ran over and hugged every last one of them. I grabbed Eli and gave him a kiss. I didn't even care that both our parents were there. By now they knew we liked each other enough to just smile and be happy for us.

We had an amazing birthday dinner that Eli cooked himself.

"He insisted on doing everything himself," his mom said. "I offered to help him all day, but he just said no."

I smiled at Eli and he just blushed and looked down at his plate. That was probably the first time I've ever seen him blush. He looked so cute.

After dinner we had cake. Eli even took the time go out and get my favorite, double-chocolate with whipped cream and strawberries. It had pink flowers in the corners and read "Happy Birthday Clare!"

Things couldn't have gone better. My parents were on their best behavior, not starting a fight the whole night. I knew it wasn't going to last but I still appreciated it. Eli had felt the same way about his parents. Alli, Jenna, Adam, Eli, and I watched all of my favorite movies in the living room, while the parents went to the backyard to talk amongst themselves. They didn't mind, since the weather was surprisingly nice outside, and they trusted we wouldn't do anything wrong with them only a minute away. Alli, Jenna, and Adam had given me the most thoughtful gifts. Alli gave me an adorable floral skirt, just my style. Jenna gave me a pair of ballet flats that went perfect with the skirt. I figured they probably went gift shopping together. Adam made me a mix CD of some of his favorite bands. Since I was hanging out with Eli so much, and Eli and Adam like the same music, I'd grown to start liking it too.

"I'll give you your gift later," Eli whispered in my ear.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Eli. I'm happy just to have you."

He smile and kissed my cheek.

After a few hours, Jenna's brother came and picked up her, Alli, and Adam. My parents left after Eli assured them he would take me home. Eli's parent went back to the backyard, leaving me and him alone. He grabbed my hand and led me to the from steps of his house.

We sat down and he put his arm around me.

"Time for your gift," he said, smiling at me.

He pulled out a black velvet box.

I took it and opened it. I gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with 5 charms on it.

The first charm was a pair of glasses. Right next to that was a car. No, wait, it was hearse. It was Morty. It reminded of how and when we first met.

On the left side, there was book with "_Romeo & Juliet_" engraved on it. The scene we had to perform when we shared our first kiss. Next to that was a movie reel. It reminded me of our first date. Our _perfect_ first date.

In the middle was a silver heart. "E+C _Forever_" was engraved on it. That was my favorite.

I looked up at Eli and saw him smiling at me.

"Eli, its amazing. It's the best gift anyone's ever given me. I love it and I love you."

"I love you, too."

He took the necklace out of the box and placed it around my neck. Then he pulled me in for a long, loving, passionate kiss.

After an hour of some alone time together, Eli drove me home.

"Glad to see Morty's feeling better," I said, smirking at him.

"He does work in mystyrious ways," he said, smirking back.

We pulled up to my house, but I didn't want to leave.

"Thank you so much for everything, Eli. It was probably the best birthday I've ever had."

I leaned in and kissed him, but we never separated. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me in closer. His tounge hit my lips, begging me to let him in. I did and it wasn't long before we were in the middle of a full-on makeout session in the front of his car.

I didn't think I could stop, but I had to come up for air eventually. We separated after a few minutes and I gave him one last quick kiss before stepping out of the car.

Eli -

It'd been two weeks since Clare's birthday party. Everyday, for those whole two weeks, I never saw her without the necklace I gave her. She wore it everyday and never took it off, even when she went to bed. She told me that herself. I was glad she loved it so much. It meant a piece of me was always with her.

Thanksgiving weekend was coming up. That meant a nice, long, four-day weekend.

Unfortunately, that weekend wouldn't include Clare. She was staying at her grandma's the whole weekend, who lived 3 hours away. She wouldn't be back until late Sunday night.

Fortunately, that meant I could catch up with Adam. It's not like we stopped talking to each other, but ever since Clare and I became a bit more serious, I hadn't spent that much time with him.

I picked him up around noon. Dead Hand was having a free concert at midnight in Davisville Village. There was no way we were missing that.

The ride took a while, but we didn't notice since we were blasting every Dead Hand song ever made on the way there.

I hadn't had this much fun with Adam in a long time.

We finally arrived to where the concert was being held. Lucky for us, there weren't as many people there as I thought there would be. We were only a few yards away from the stage and we had a perfect view of the band.

The concert finally started and Adam and I rocked out the whole night. I hate to admit it, but I actually forgot about Clare for a minute. But just a minute.

The band played all of my favorite songs, and when the lead singer threw his guitar pick into the crowd, I was the one who caught it. This was definately one of the best nights of my life.

The concert ended around 3 or 4 in the morning. I was way too tired to drive, but I had no choice.

Adam was asleep in the passenger sheet. Lucky.

I was starting to zone out, but I just kept shaking my head awake. The highway was pretty empty, maybe one or two cars trailing behind me.

After a half hour of driving, I noticed Morty starting to slow down.

"Morty! C'mon, don't do this to me man!"

We kept slowing down until we came to a complete stop. Great. I pulled out my cell phone and called roadside assistance. I told them where we were and they said they would be there soon. I decided I would wake Adam up. He should at least know what's going on, plus I wasn't waiting alone while he got to sleep.

"Where are we?" he asked, half asleep.

"Morty ran out of gas, but help is coming soon."

"Oh, good."

We sat there and waited, falling asleep faster and faster. I wondered what was taking so long. The headlights were on, so it's not like they wouldn't be able to see us. I could see something in my rear view mirror. Headlights. Finally, help was here. They were coming closer and closer. But it didn't look like it was slowing down. I honked the horn, hoping to get there attention.

I looked in the mirror, and started to make out the vehicle as it got closer. It wasn't roadside assisstance...it was huge truck. And it was heading straight for us without stopping.

I was too shocked at what was coming next to speak.

Adam was the same way.

We looked at each other and screamed at the top of our lungs.

Suddenly the truck hit us. We went shooting foward, then we started spinning around.

I was gripping onto the steering wheel, trying to get the car back on track. Adam was holding onto the sides of his seat, panic written all over his face. I saw my life flash before my eyes.

As we kept spinning, I saw we were heading towards a nearby light pole. Now I was the one panicking. We finally stopped spinning when the back of Morty crashed right into the pole.

And that's when I blacked out.

**OOOOOOHHHH DRAMATIC ENDING :o REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY NEW ONESHOT "TATTOO" :)**


	6. November Part 2

**SO WHAT DID U GUYS THINK HAPPENED TO ADAM AND ELI? WELL HERE IT IS :D ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Clare -

It was around 6 in the morning when my cell phone rang. The screen read Eli's name. I smiled. I hadn't talked to him ever since I left for my grandma's house.

"Hey, I miss you," I answered, waiting to hear his voice.

"Clare?" It wasn't Eli who answered. It was a woman. Eli's mom. Why was she calling me from Eli's phone?

"Mrs. Goldsworthy?" She sounded like she'd been crying.

"It's Eli. He was out late last night, and on his way home..." Her voice drifted off when she started to cry again. I was scared for my life. Something bad had happened to Eli.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy? What happened?" I wanted her to stop crying and tell me already.

"He-he got h-hit by a t-truck! Him and Adam!"

My heart sunk. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh my gosh! Are they ok?" I felt like I was going to start crying now.

"I'm not sure yet. I just got the call a few minutes ago. They said they're running some tests on them, but they won't have the results until this afternoon."

Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I'll try and get there as fast as I can."

I hung up and rushed to my parents.

"Mom, dad, we have to go home! Now!"

They woke up, very confused.

"Clare, what's going on," my mom asked.

She noticed when tears started falling down my cheeks.

"E-Eli's mom j-just c-called, and h-he a-and A-Adam g-got hit...by...a...truck!"

I completely broke down into my mother's arms.

"Ok, I'll go tell Gram we're leaving. You go back to your room and get your stuff ready. Don't worry, it'll be alright." She looked at me and wiped away my tears with her thumb. It just made me think about how Eli would wipe away my tears when I cryed over my parents.

I walked back to my room, silently crying to myself.

We hugged Gram goodbye.

"Don't worry," she said, "your friends will be alright."

I hopped into the car and we headed home. I blasted the songs from Adam's CD on my iPod, while I assured myself that they were both strong. I knew they could get through this.

We arrived at the hospital a little before noon. I ran in and found Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy waiting in the Emergency Room. Mrs. Goldsworthy was surrounded in used tissues, obviously crying the whole morning.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy," I said when I found them.

"Clare!" She ran over to me and hugged me, crying into my shoulder.

"Any news from the doctors," I asked, hoping for some good news.

"Not yet. The doctor said they would have the results in a few minutes."

I looked past her and saw Adam's parents, Drew, and even Alli sitting a few chairs across from Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy. Mrs. Torres was crying into her husband's shoulder, just like Eli's mother had been. Drew was holding his head in one hand, while Alli held his other hand. They saw me and walked over to me. I hugged Drew and told him it would be alright. Alli pulled me into a hug and told me Eli would be fine. I felt the tears coming up again. I wanted to cry, but held it back, knowing I had to stay strong.

A doctor came out a while later.

"Doctor, any news about my son," Mrs. Goldsworthy asked.

"And what about my son?" Mrs. Torres asked. "After all, it's your son's fault that they got into this situation in the first place!"

"My son? How is this possibly his fault?"

"He's the one who suggested they go to that stupid concert! And because of that they're now in the hospital!"

They continued going back and forth until Mr. Goldsworthy and Mr. Torres pulled them away from each other.

"As I was saying," the doctor started, obviously waiting for the fight to be over. "BOTH of your sons are going to be fine. They just have a few cuts and bruises, but that's nothing a few stiches can't fix. And Eli has a broken arm, but it should heal in a few weeks. They both responded to the tests very well. They should be able to go home later tonight. We just want to let them rest up a little bit before they have to get up and start going again. You can all go see them now."

Everyone sighed with relief. A huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

We all rushed off to their room. Eli's parents and I headed towards Eli's bed, while Adam's parents, his brother, and Alli headed toward Adam's bed. I saw Eli's face light up when he saw me.

After Eli and his parents talked for a while, they left the room so I could be alone with him. I grabbed a chair and placed my hand gently on his. I gently kissed his lips.

"I thought I lost you," I said, still fighting back my tears.

"Clare, I thought I'd never see you again. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was you."

I had to let a tear slip out. Eli reached up and wiped it away.

"It's ok, don't cry. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I missed you so much when I was at my grandma's. And then when your mom called me this morning, I thought it was the end of the world." The tears were falling down my cheeks now. I laid my head on the bed while he stroked his fingers in my hair. I looked up at him and laughed.

"I'm such a mess. You're right here with me and I can't stop bawling my eyes out."

"It's ok. You were just scared."

"How's your arm?"

"It's alright, but this cast is killing me already."

"Aw my poor knight in plaster armour!"

He smirked the smirk that made me flip; the smirk I thought I'd never see again.

"Well, if you're lucky maybe I'll let you sign it later."

"I'd be honored," I said sarcastically.

I was so happy he was safe. I couldn't live without him. He was my rock. He helped me through anything. I knew I would never find that with anyone else. My lips touched his, and we kept pulling away and kissing again, saying we loved each other in between kisses.

"Guys, I love you both, but if you don't mind, I'm trying to get some sleep and you two are making me nauseous."

We turned around and saw Adam staring at us from his bed. His family and Alli had left the room and he'd heard our entire conversation. Eli and I started laughing and I decided it was time for me to go.

"Sweet dreams," I said as I kissed Eli's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Adam." I blew him a kiss and waved goodbye as I walked out the door.

**HOW WAS IT? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO START BRINGING IN SOME THINGS FROM THE ACTUAL SHOW. I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IN THE DESCRIPTION, BUT THIS STORY IS MY ORIGINAL IDEA WITH A FEW THINGS FROM THE SHOW...JUST THOUGHT ID LET U GUYS KNOW. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY! I HAVE GOTTEN ALERTS THAT PEOPLE HAVE ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVORITE STORIES SO I REALLY APPRECIATE IT :') TEARS OF HAPPINESS RIGHT THEIR JUST BECAUSE I NEVER THOUGHT PEOPLE WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY THAT MUCH :'D THANK YOU ALL! REVIEW! **


	7. December Part 1

**OK SO NOW WE'RE STARTING TO GET INTO THE SHOW! ARE YOU READY? I WANNA THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR REVIEW AND ALL OF THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! IM GLAD PEOPLE ARE REALLY LIKING THIS STORY! OK IM GONNA STOP SO U CAN READ EVEN THOUGH MOST OF U PROBABLY SKIP THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES :DD HAHA OK HERES THE NEW CHAPTER!**

An Eclare Story

December -

Clare -

Eli had been recovering well. The cast was ready to come off this morning before school. Everything else had healed about a week after the accident.

Unfortunately, Eli's broken arm meant he hadn't had much time to take care of Morty. He was in need of some TLC, but the doctor advised Eli to not put too much stress on his arm while it was healing. And he obviously couldn't work on Morty with only one hand. So he was left to take the bus for a while.

Since he had to go straight to school after the doctor, he couldn't pick me up. But I didn't mind that much. I was just happy he was going to be feeling a lot better.

Once I got to school, I searched for Eli's car in the parking lot. When I found it I also found Eli...standing up tall in front of Fitz, the school bully. They looked like they were arguing. I was going to go over there and try to stop it, but Fitz walked away before I could even try. I would just have to ask Eli about it later.

After History I went to go find Eli at his locker.

"I saw you and Fitz in the parking lot this morning. What was going on?"

"We just had a little misunderstanding. Instead of moving out of my spot like I kindly asked him, he decided to damage my car. Jerk!"

"So he just broke your car?"

"He tore Morty's hood ornament right off!"

We were walking to English when we saw someone get shoved up against some lockers. It was Adam.

"Still trying to figure out what you're looking at," Fitz asked Adam, intimidation in his eyes.

"I'm still trying to process the smell." Oh no, Adam.

Fitz pulled back his arm and aimed for Adam's mouth. Luckily Eli stepped in and blocked Fitz's punch. Some witty comments were thrown here and there, but the bell rang just in time to end everything.

"We're caught up in the constant struggle between bully and bullied. There's only one way to stop it," Eli said, anger welling up in his eyes.

"By ignoring him," I asked, hoping to get a good answer.

"By refusing to be the victim."

We continued our walk to English. Little did I know that that little struggle was the beginning to a horrible war.

Two weeks went by and things had only gotten worse.

Eli had tricked Fitz into getting arrested, which obviously didn't help. Then when Fitz tried to fight Adam, I knew I had to step in. I couldn't even take my own advice and ignore it. I knew if I didn't do something someone would get hurt. I knew my plan would work, but I just had to be careful not to be seen.

I set off a stink bomb during exams. The alarm went off and the entire school came flooding out of Degrassi's front doors. When I got out I couldn't find Eli or Adam. I assumed they got away, because I did find Fitz lying on the ground, looking like he was in pain.

My plan had worked. Now I just had to worry about not getting caught.

The next day, I was in the library, watching as Mr. Simpson was talking to Holly J. and Sav. I assumed it was about the upcoming dance. I think he was thinking about cancelling the dance. I'd heard the school board had been breathing down his neck since school started. An incident like this was really going to put them over the edge.

I started to panic. I knew they would find out it was me, somehow. Then they would come after me and I would get expelled.

"Hiding from the Po Po?"

I jumped at the voice coming from behind. Eli. Of cousre. It's his fault I'm in this situation in the first place. If he'd just listened to me and ignored Fitz, none of this would've happened.

"Just looking for a book," I replied.

"Saving the world one stink bomb at a time," he said.

_He knows?_

I couldn't do anything but look up at him and smile guiltily.

"I knew it was you."

"Someone had to stop Fitz from fighting Adam. One more minute and Fitz would've kicked Adam's butt."

"I was the one who stepped in and saved him! If anyone was getting their butt kicked by him it was going to be me."

I looked over his shoulder and Simpson was coming our way.

"Oh no! Simspon's coming. He's gonna find out it was me and I'm gonna get expelled."

"Three days suspension, max! And that's only if he finds out."

"Maybe I should just turn myself in."

"Or you let me handle it."

I gave him a puzzling look. He walked over to Simpson.

"Sir. I think you should question Mark Fitzgerald about the stink bomb. Heard him bragging about it before."

"Clare, is this true?"

Oh great. He was turning to me for honesty. I couldn't speak, but I had to tell him something.

"It's possible."

"Well I'll just have to talk to him about it."

He walked away and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Problem solved," Eli smirked.

"If Fitz finds out-"

"I'll handle it. Now let's talk about something more important. Like how you're gonna thank me for throwing Simpson off your scent.

"Well what'd you have in mind." I knew exactly what I had in mind.

"Well I don't know..."

His eyes wandered and his lips touched mine. We were interlocked in a powerful kiss.

Great minds think alike.

"I have a French exam," he said after pulling away.

"I think you just passed it," I replied, still shocked from the kiss.

He walked away, but not before giving me his famous smirk.

Eli -

I couldn't focus on my French exam. It's not like Clare and I hadn't shared a kiss like that before, but something felt...different about that one. I just shook the thought away. I stopped at my locker for some books after my exam.

"How was your French exam," Clare asked.

"Way too long," I leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled away. Weird.

"Does this mean I have a date for Vegas Night?"

That's what she was worried about? Of course I wanted to go to the dance with her. But I had to pull out the old charm.

"Depends. Do I get a corsage?" I smirked and leaned in for another kiss. However, we were rudely interrupted by old Fitzy Boy.

"Just spent an hour in Simpson's office. Someone told him I was the one who set off the stink bomb."

"Me and my loose lips," I replied, not letting him scare me.

He pulled me into a headlock, but let go when he saw a teacher walk by. He walked away, but I obviously knew it wasn't over.

I had a History exam next. Thankfully, it was my last one. Then all I had to do was pick up my suit from the dry cleaners and get a corsage for Clare. I may not be the type that likes going to dances, but I'll do anything for the girl I love.

I found Clare and Adam talking by a few lockers. Out of nowhere, Clare starts rambling something about World War I.

"What's she talking about," I asked Adam.

"Clare's going to Vegas Night with Fitz."

"Adam!"

"Better to just RIP the bandage off!"

He walked away, not wanting to be involved in the conversation anymore.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _My_ girlfriend, going to the dance with someone else?

"I'm waiting for the punch line."

"Fitz agreed to leave you and Adam alone if I went to Vegas night with him."

"And you said yes?"

"I want this stupid feud to be over! Are you mad?"

Of course I was mad! But I knew she was just trying to help me.

"Just a little." I figured it wasn't worth it to fight over this.

"Good. I've got an hour before I meet up with Alli. Coffee?"

"Raincheck?"

"Sure."

I walked away. And speak of the devil, there was Fitz standing right outside the doors.

"You got some nerve Fitzy. Using Clare to get back at me."

"She came to me man. Guess she wants a guy who wears less eye makeup than she does."

"If you hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll what? Not so tough now are you, emo boy? And don't worry. When we have sex, I'll be gentle."

I was ready to punch him in the face. But I knew it would just make things worse. The only reason Clare was going through with this was so this kind of thing wouldn't happen. But I did have some tricks up my sleeve. I was gonna make sure Fitz had something to remember from the dance.

I drove over to Clare's house, hoping she and her friends hadn't left for the dance yet. I rung the doorbell and her friend, Jenna, answered. I caught a glimpse of her stomach when she wasn't looking. She had a little bit of a baby bump. I thought back to KC, thinking he wasn't only a jerk for breaking up with Clare for Jenna, but also for breaking up with Jenna when he found out he got her pregnant. What guy does that?

"Speak of the devil," she said. I guess that meant they'd been talking about me. I stepped inside and saw Clare across the room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can we talk?" I don't think I've ever sounded more serious in my life. But this was for Clare's safety.

"Sure." She got up and walked outside with me. She was wearing a simple white dress with black polka dots and a white sweater over it, with leggings and heels. Good. Fitz didn't deserved to have Clare get all dressed up for him. She still looked as beautiful as ever, though.

Once we were outside, I pulled out a small bottle.

"It's Epicak. It makes people barf."

"Most guys just get flowers." I smirked but I had to stay serious.

"I want you to slip it in Fitz's drink."

She looked at me with those big blue eyes, but it wasn't a good look.

"What happened to being the bigger man?"

"I can't...not anymore."

"Because?"

"Don't be naive!" I didn't want to say it, but she just wasn't getting it. "Fitz is a bad guy. He wants to have sex with you."

She shot me a disappointed look.

"Oh, then you're right! The appropriate response is to poison him!" Why wasn't she listening? I'm trying to help her and she keeps defending Fitz.

"I told you! This is how you control bullies. Keep them scared."

"You know who also uses those tactics? Terrorists!"

"I don't understand! Whose side are you on?" She actually had to think about it for a minute.

"I'm not sure...but I know it's not the side that poisons people."

And with that, she walked back into her house and slammed the front door.

Clare -

I knew I shouldn't have gotten so mad a Eli. He was only trying to protect me. But I didn't need him to protect me all the time, especially if Fitz was involved. I could take care of myself. I went to the dance and met Fitz by his locker. He had a corsage in his hand. He said his mom made him bring it.

"I like it. But I'm not going to have sex with you tonight."

"Woah. Where did that come from?" Of course he was playing dumb.

"I know what you told Eli." He denied it, but I ignored him and just walked with him into the gym. It looked like a real casino.

_Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad,_ I thought. But I knew it would've been better if I had Eli's arm around my shoulder instead of Fitz's arm looped through mine. We danced to a few songs, thankfully all fast. Soon he got bored and went over to his friends. It was the perfect time for me to sneak away and find Eli.

"Having fun on your date Judas? Bet Fitzy's a real dreamy kisser." He was still mad about our fight. This was my only chance to make things right.

"You can't be mad at me because I wouldn't slip Epicak into Fitz's drink-"

"Can I be mad that you're with him." The anger was so clearly seen through his eyes.

"He threatened to hurt you! What was I supposed to do?"

"Let me handle it."

"Because that was working out so well." My voice was growing louder. I didn't want to cause a scene so I tried calming down a little.

"Fitz isn't the monster you think he is. He's willing to bury the hatchet. He just wants one thing."

"You're gonna sleep with him?" Was he not understanding that I'm not that stupid?

"No! You're going to apologize!"

"For what?"

"Anything he wants! Please, Eli!"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Really? You'll apologize?"

"I won't mean it." Of course he wouldn't. I wasn't expecting him to.

"Doesn't matter. As long as you sell it. I'm gunna go get him."

Five minutes later, all three of us were standing in front of the drink table. They were about to shake hands when Eli suggested they make a toast to the end of their rivalry. Something about Eli was...off, though. It brought me back to the bottle of Epicak. If I didn't take it, then...where did it go?

"Stop," I said, just as they were taking a sip. "Switch cups. It's an ancient Roman tradition."

"She's the boss," Eli said. He didn't seem like he minded switching. They both took a drink. They both seemed fine. I guess Eli didn't slip in the poison after all. Five seconds later...Fitz threw up. Gross. Eli chuckled and Fitz ran off.

"What did you do?"

"You're the one who made us switch."

"Oh, don't you dare put this on me. Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it!" I stormed off. I didn't mean what I said, but it still wasn't right what Eli did. Fitz had agreed to end everything and all Eli cared about was making a joke out of it. I found Fitz by his locker again.

"There you are. Are you ok?" I honestly did feel bad for him. He was only trying to stop things like I was.

"Yep."

"I should've known that Eli would pull something like this. He's always trying to come off as this badass. Worst part is, I fell for him. Guess that just makes me-"

"A regular ass?" Fitz asked. I wasn't really hurt becuase he was kind of...right.

"Well, I was gonna say naive."

He pulled out something from his locker. It was...a knife. He stuffed it in his pocket. I started to get scared. He looked at me. He knew I saw that.

"I should, umm, I should probably get back there. See ya around." I ran off back to dance. I knew exactly who he planned to use that knife on.

**:OOO ANOTHER DRAMATIC ENDING! HOPE U ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK SO U GUYS HAVE BEEN AWSOME WITH ALL OF UR FEEDBACK BUT I HAVE TO MAKE THIS QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THE FUTURE. OK SO I STARTED WRITING THIS STORY IN THE SUMMER, WHICH IS WHY I'VE BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY. I'VE ALREADY HAD THE CHAPTERS SET UP AND READY TO GO ONLINE, SO I NEVER HAD TO WORRY ABOUT COMING UP WITH A NEW IDEA RIGHT AWAY. BUT NOW THAT SCHOOL'S STARTED, I REALLY HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET SOME NEW IDEAS. I HAVE AT LEAST 3 OR 4 MORE CHAPTERS READY TO GO UP ONLINE, BUT AFTER THAT IT MIGHT TAKE ME A LITTLE LONGER TO UPDATE THIS STORY. I WILL BE ASKING YOU GUYS FOR ANY IDEAS, JUST BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. ALRIGHT THATS IT FOR NOW AND I PROMISE ILL TRY NOT TO TAKE A YEAR TO UPDATE (CUS I HATE WEN IM ACTUALLY READING A GOOD STORY AND PEOPLE TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE) :DD THANK YOU ALL!**


	9. December Part 2

**NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK A LITTLE LONGER TO UPDATE BUT ITS HERE! OH AND IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE I HAVE BEFORE THIS CHAPTER, WHEN I SAID I HAD AT LEAST 4 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO UP BEFORE IT WOULD TAKE LONGER TO WRITE THIS STORY, IT'S NOW MORE LIKE 2 CHAPTERS :O MY TERRIBLE MATH SKILLS HAHA BUT IM KEEPING MY PROMISE AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! ENJOY!**

Clare -

I searched around the gym for Eli with no luck. I asked Adam and he said he was looking for me. I told him about the knife and to tell Mr. Simpson. He looked just as scared as I did. He, too, knew Fitz was gonna go after Eli.

I ran through the halls until I finally found him. He had his back up againt a locker with his ear buds in. I ran over to him and pulled them out.

"Come with me, Fitz has a knife!" He just stared at me, not moving. "This is where we run, let's go!"

"I'm not gonna let that jerk scare me." Is he serious? He doesn't even listen to me when some guy with a knife is coming after him?

"Eli, he has a knife!"

"Aw, don't you two look cute." Fitz was standing down the hall, knife in hand, blade out. My heart dropped.

"You should go," I said, trying not to scream my lungs out in the process.

"And let that pretty boy make time with my date?"

"Please, Fitz, don't do this-"

"Shut up, bitch!" I jumped when he said that. Why did everyone call me a bitch?

"Get away from me," Eli said as he pushed me aside. "Look, I'm sorry about before, about everything. You win."

"Heard that before." Fitz was getting closer to him.

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. They were this close to falling down my cheeks.

"Stop, I'm being serious."

"So am I." He pushed Eli more until he was backed up into a corner. "You've had this coming for a while. What's wrong Emo Boy? No smartass comments?"

"Please, don't do this."

I could see the fear in Eli's eyes. The blade was getting so much closer. He sounded like he was trying to hold back tears too.

"Someone's gotta shut you up."

No. This can't be happening. Fitz lunged the knife. Eli screamed and grabbed his side. Then I screamed. The tears were pouring out by now, and I could barely breathe. Eli looked up at Fitz, just as breathless as I was. He slid down to the floor. I ran to him as fast as I could. There was no blood. No knife sticking out of his body. I looked up and there was the knife, sticking out of the wall. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, you can bleach out urine stains!" Really Fitz? This was all some sick joke to get Eli scared. Luckily the cops showed up two seconds later and arrested him.

Simpson ended the dance and we all left through the front doors. There were police cars outside, their lights flashing.

"When I was nine there was this kid, Mike," Eli started. "His hobby was beating me up. No matter how fast I ran he was always faster." We stared as Fitz was being dragged out by police and pushed into the cop car.

"You're not nine anymore," I said, still a few tears left in me.

"Well neither are the bullies, so what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't have the answer. But if it's this...then I don't think I can be with you." I didn't wanna say it, but I felt I had no choice. I loved Eli, more than I ever loved anyone else, but if he was going to keep scaring me like this, then I didn't think I could be around him.

"Someone mind explaining to me what happened?" Simpson asked. He was not happy at all.

We explained everything that had happened, and I admitted to setting off the stink bomb. Then an officer came out dragging Sav and Holly J with her, mentioning something about stripping. Simpson just walked up the stairs to the building.

"Sir, I am so so sorry-," Holly J started.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Yup, he wasn't happy. "I trusted you, all of you! I've never been so disappointed in my life."

"We didn't mean for any of this to happen," Holly J said.

"Yeah, there must be something we can do to make it up to you," Sav said.

"Oh, it's too late now. There's gonna be changes. Big changes. When you all get back from break, you won't recognize this school at all." And with that he left, leaving me more confused then ever.

Eli -

I blew it. It was over, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't started this whole thing with Fitz, this never would've happened. He scared the living crap out of me with that knife! It just brought me back to when I was nine. I had flashbacks of running down an alley one minute, and then getting punched in the stomach the next.

Then I saw Clare, her beautiful face plagued with fear, running towards me. I let out a sigh of relief as she held onto me. I would never forgive myself for ever scaring her that way. I thought it would be the last time seeing her ever again as Fitz would come closer with his knife.

Then Clare said she couldn't be with me if I continued to get involved with bullies. That made my heart shatter. She didn't talk to me again that night, even after I brought her home. She just silently left the car and never looked back.

I knew she was going to be at her grandmother's for the next two weeks. She was leaving the morning after the dance, but I wanted to have a chance to talk to her. I got up around 7 and drove quickly to her house. Luckily her and her parents were still packing the car with luggage. I parked and got out quickly.

"Clare," I yelled, running towards her. She looked up at me, but didn't say anything back. She was just about to close the car door when I shoved my hand in the way. "Clare, I need to talk to you. Now!" She looked over to her mom, who was giving me a suspicious look. Then she just nodded her head and went back in the house.

"Look Eli, I meant what I said. I don't want to be around you if this is how you're going to keep handling things."

"I can change Clare! You know I'd do anything for you!" I took her hands with mine and looked into her perfect blue orbs. She pulled away and started back towards her car.

"I thought I lost you. I watched as Fitz came closer with that knife and you almost died! I'm sorry if I'm not ready to accept the fact the most important thing in my life almost left me forever. Just give me some time, Eli. Please."

I just nodded and watched as her car drive away.

Clare -

I tried to keep myself from crying in front of Eli. Once we drove away I let a single tear slip out. I loved Eli so much, but everything else always had to get in the way of that. I spent the whole ride to my grandma's house thinking about him. Sometimes I just wanted to strangle him. And then there were the times where I just wanted to lie in his arm and fall asleep, knowing he would never let me go.

The first few days at my grandmother's went by pretty smoothly. Eli and I talked, but he wasn't pushing for me to make my decision. He was so understanding. He acted the same way I had when I gave him space to deal with the whole "Julia" thing. I missed him so much. Him, Adam, Alli, even Jenna. Grams was calling me downstairs for dinner. I missed this kind of bond we shared. Other than Eli, she was the only person who really knew what was going on. She was one of the only people who really understood me.

"Oh don't worry, honey. If this boy really likes you, and you really like him, it'll all work out in the end."

"I know." I sighed as I pushed my food around my plate, not really having that much of an appetite.

"If it makes you feel any better, I know this boy would go anywhere and do anything just to see you."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Intuition, wisdom, or the fact that he's standing on the front porch."

I looked out the window and there was Eli, standing on my grandmother's porch, holding a single red rose. I looked over at her and she just winked at me. I got up and went to answer the door.

"What are you doing here," I asked as I stepped out the house.

"I missed you too much. I just had to see you. I'm not here to push you or anything, but I just couldn't stand to be away for another day."

I could see the honesty in his eyes. He handed me the rose and I smiled. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You didn't have to do this, Eli. We could've just video-chatted."

"Nothing could ever compare to the real thing."

I wanted to kiss him so much!

"Do you wanna come in?"

"I don't think I should. It's a long drive back. But I'll call you as soon as I get home." He kissed my cheek and turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm and he gave me a puzzling look. I pressed my lips againt his. It was short and sweet. I missed those lips.

"What was that for," he asked.

"The real thing is so much better than my dreams," I said smiling. He smirked and walked back to his car. I waved good bye as he drove off, watching him until he was completely out of sight.

"So, how'd it go," Grams asked as I went back inside, holding the rose close to me.

"Eh, ok, I guess." But I knew I couldn't hide the huge grin on my face. I couldn't look at her without giggling. Finally I bursted out in screams and laughter, ignoring that the thorns on the rose were digging into my palms. After talking with Grams some more, I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I sniffed my rose one last time before placing it on the bedside table. I had nothing but sweet dreams all night.

The rest of my time at Grams couldn't have gone better. We bonded and caught up on so much stuff. Eli and I talked everyday, making me miss him even more. He didn't visit again, but I didn't mind. It just showed me that he was listening to me asking for space.

It was finally the day to go home. Grams drove me home so we could talk a little longer. We pulled up to my house, and I noticed something sitting on the first step. I picked it up. It was a bouquet of 13 yellow roses. There was a card attached. _Turn around_, it said. So I did. And there was Eli standing right behind me, giving me the smirk I'd missed over the past 2 weeks.

"They're so beautiful," I said, meeting his perfect emerald eyes.

"One for everyday I missed you."

"Why are all these yellow and this one's red though," I asked, holding the red rose in my hand. It hadn't even started to wilt yet.

"That day was too special to compare to every other day you were gone." He took the rose out of my hand and placed it in the bouquet. Our fingers intertwined and we looked into each other's eyes. The moment was perfect...until Grams beeped her horn and told me to come get my bags out of the trunk. Thanks Grams.

Eli -

Things were finally starting to go back to normal. Clare and I were back together and stronger than ever. This time I wasn't going to let her go so easily. I had about a week of suspension, but everything else was good. Fitz was gone since his parents decided to send him to military school after the whole knife incident. Fitz's parents even apologized to me for him. The only thing that changed was Degrassi.

Simpson had promised we wouldn't recognize the school at all. He was right. Degrassi now looked more like airport security than high school. There were metal protectors and bag checks every morning. Security guards were on every corner of the property. They even had random locker check-ups. They didn't have the right to go through our stuff! It was an invasion of privacy! But the worst part about it all...uniforms. Different colored polos, depending on your grade, and khakis. They weren't even comfortable. At least mine was red. I could deal with it for a few more months.

As I was finishing up the morning security check, I passed by a poster with a list of the new rules.

_Rule #1: The dress code must be followed at all times._

_Rule #2: Students must have ID cards with them at all times._

_Rule #3: No PDA _(Damnit!, I thought) _and students are not allowed in a room without supervision._

Great. So one kid brings a knife to the dance and the whole school has to suffer from it? The school system is just becoming more and more unfair as we speak.

**THATS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER. WHAT DID YA THINK? REVIEW! :DD**


	10. January Part 1

**CHAPTER 9 IS HERE! THIS ONE AND THE NEXT CHAPTER ARE A LITTLE BIT SHORTER..SORRY I'VE BEEN HAVING A LITTLE BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK :/ THIS IS WHERE I'M ASKING YOU GUYS FOR HELP! I REALLY NEED SOME MORE IDEAS! ENJOY THE CHAPTER :DD**

An Eclare Story

January -

Clare -

I was slowly getting used to the new rules at Degrassi. The uniform still bothered me, but I tried to be optimistic about everything else. At least Eli's suspension had been up, so now I could see him at school again. And I had to admit, he knew how to pull off a red polo. It was a cold night, so I sat on my couch in the living room, working on my History essay with a cup of hot chocolate. It was just such a cozy night. I turned on the TV and flipped to news. The weather report was.

"We are expecting about 10 to 12 inches of snow starting around maybe midnight tonight," the meteorologist said. "A news report will be on tomorrow morning around 6 to tell if any schools are going to be closed."

I looked out the window. I saw a few flakes of snow fall, but they weren't really packing onto the streets. I sighed, finishing my paper and going upstairs to go to bed. I set my alarm for 5:45 tomorrow morning, so I could watch and see if Degrassi would be closed.

My alarm woke me up right on time. I walked over to my window and looked outside. It was still a little dark, but I could slightly make out huge piles of snow covering the streets. There's was no way the buses could drive in that. I was getting so excited, I hadn't noticed it was almost time for the news to come on.

I flipped on my TV and listened as a reporter read a list of school names that were closed. She was just finishing up the middle schools, so I hadn't missed the news about Degrassi. She finally moved onto the high schools.

"Morris High, Holy Trinity, Degrassi Community School..." I screamed and jumped around. I felt like a little kid again. I couldn't help it, though. I loved snow days. After my little party, my phone vibrated. It was a text from Eli.

_Eli: No school today! What are we doin?_

_Clare: I've got some ideas. Better bring your coat. It's freezing outside._

_Eli: OK Mom :P _

_Clare: Just shush and meet me at my house in an hour!_

_Eli: OK but these streets are impossible to drive in. We're gonna have to walk._

_Clare: Don't worry about it. I'll see ya soon. Love you :)_

_Eli: Love you, too :)_

I hopped in the shower and got dressed. I put on the warmest clothes I could find. I ate breakfast and waited for Eli to come. He came knocking on my door a few minutes later.

"What's on the agenda for today, Blue Eyes," he said.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see," I said, getting back at him for all the times he's taken me out and never telling me where we were going.

"Using my own method against me? Clare Edwards, I am shocked." He oozed sarcasm. We walked to where I was taking him, our arms wrapped around each other for warmth. We finally reached our destination. We were at the park that Eli and I always go to. It was the place we had declared our love for each other. We ran up to the hill where it happened. A bunch of little kids were riding on sleds with their parents. Eli gave me a look that told me he had the same idea I had. We went over to where people were renting the sleds and grabbed one as fast as we could. We sled up and down the hills all day. We burst into laughter when the sled crashed into a tree and sent snow coming down on us. We left the park, but seeing as it was only 1, we decided to go to the ice skating rink. We saw Alli, Drew, and Adam there, so we spent a few hours with them. We would laugh when one of us fell down. We all laughed at Adam when he hadn't watched where he was going and crashed into a chain of people.

Eli and I held hands and we glided across the ice. Alli and Drew did the same. I couldn't help feeling bad for Adam, though. He was so shy around girls, and he rarely ever talked about liking someone. He always said he felt like no girl would ever accept him for who he was.

I looked over to him and a small smile came across my face. He was helping up a girl who had fallen down. When she got up, they started talking while they skated together. I nudged Eli for him to look and he smiled too. We were both happy for him.

I asked Eli if we could leave early. I told him there was one last thing we had to do. We said good bye to everyone, and as we left, I noticed Adam and his new friend were holding eachother's hands while they skated. I smiled. It was so good to see Adam happy again.

We walked back to my house and went to the backyard. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a carrot and two black buttons.

"Building a snowman are we Miss Edwards," Eli asked.

"It's a little tradition I have for myself. Whenever there's a snowday, I build a snowman. I've been doing it since I was 5."

We rolled big balls of snow and piled them on top of each other. I put the carrot on for his nose and the buttons for his eyes. I put my hat on top of his head and Eli put his scarf around his neck. I was having so much fun. I didn't want this day to end. We took a picture of our snowman once he was finished.

"What should we name it," I asked. Eli looked at him for a moment, thinking of a name.

"Bob," he said smirking.

"Seriously Eli? Bob?"

"Fine, then Munro," he said.

"Munro it is." He kissed my head and buried his face in my hair. His embrace was keeping me warm. We went inside and I made us some hot chocolate and popcorn. We sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. We watched some movies while I rested in Eli's arms.

By now it had stopped snowing, and we would have to go back to school tomorrow. Eli had to leave by 9 or my parents would come home and see him. They may have worked a few things out, but they still weren't that crazy about Eli. He kissed me goodnight and I watched as Morty vanished into the dark.

Eli -

Clare and I had an amazing day together. But now it was time to get back to reality and get to school. I put on my uniform, picked up Clare, and headed towards Degrassi. The day seemed to drag on, and we met up with Adam at lunch.

"So, who was that girl you were with at the rink yesterday," I asked. I could tell by the way Adam was smiling today he was really happy about meeting her.

"Her name's Marissa. She's really cool. She actually goes to school a few minutes from here."

"Did you get her number?'' I was glad Adam had finally found someone to be around.

"Yeah, she wants to hang out again this weekend," he said, his grin never leaving his face.

"Aw, Eli, Adam's growing up," Clare said mockingly. Adam knew she meant it in a good way though. "So does this mean we'll be able to double date soon," Clare asked.

"Hopefully," Adam said.

**END OF CHAPTER! AWW ADAMS GETTING ALL MUSHY! AND MUNRO THE SNOWMAN! HAHA OK SO LIKE I SAID I NEED IDEAS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! MORE REVIEW = MORE CHAPTERS :DD**


	11. January Part 2

**NEW CHAPTER! ITS SUPER SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! LIKE I SAID I NEED IDEAS PLEASE! THANKS AND ENJOY :D**

Adam had been hanging out with Marissa a lot. He finally found the guts to ask her out. Clare and I would be doubling with them, just so Adam didn't get too nervous. We went to go see a movie and would be getting something to eat after. I would occasionally look over to Adam to make sure he was ok. I saw Marissa place her hand over his. He moved his hand away, but put his arm around her and smiled at her instead.

_That's my boy,_ I thought. We were all having a good time. We stopped for dinner once the movie was over. Adam and I got the food while Clare and Marissa found a table and talked.

"She seems nice, man," I said to Adam.

"Yeah, I really like her."

"Wow, was I this bad with Clare before we started going out," I asked sarcastically.

"Dude, you were way worse. With all those phone calls at, like, one in the morning? 'Adam, what am I supposed to do? I like Clare but I don't know if she likes me' blah, blah, blah. And now you're all gross and love this, love that."

"Hey, just watch. You'll be acting the same way sooner or later."

"If she likes me the way I like her."

"Trust me, man, she does. She wouldn't have come out tonight if she didn't."

"I guess." We grabbed the food and headed back to the table. The girls were giggling about something.

"What's so funny," I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Clare and Marissa said in unison. Me and Adam looked at each other and just shrugged it off. We were all having a good time when I heard the bell at the door, meaning someone was coming in. Clare was staring at the door. She looked...scared. I turned around to see what the problem was. There, standing in the doorway, looking straight at me, was Fitz.

Him and his friends walked over to our table.

"It's been a while, Emo Boy," he said, giving me his evil grin.

"What are you doing back," I asked.

"I'm on break for a while. Someone 'accidentally' let some termites into the school. It'll be a while before they have them completely exterminated." Something told me he had something to do with those termites.

"Well, I don't wanna start any trouble, so why don't you just go." I wasn't going to fight with him. All fighting ever did was push me away from Clare and bring me closer to insanity.

"Whatever." He turned towards Marissa. "By the way, hope you and your _girlfriend _are enjoying you're date," he said to her. Adam started to get up out of his chair, but me and Clare held him down.

"What a jerk," Marissa said.

"Trust me, he won't be bothering us anymore tonight," Adam said.

Clare -

Things had been going so well with Adam and Marissa until Fitz came. I was proud of Eli for ignoring him, though. I knew he would've enjoyed giving Fitz a punch in the face. We tried to forget about the whole thing and go back to enjoying the rest of the night.

We finished eating and Eli drove everyone home. Marissa was the first to get dropped off. Adam walked her to her door and I saw her give him a quick peck on the cheek. _Aw, how cute,_ I thought. I looked over to Eli and a small smile came to his lips. Everything was going great.

Adam hopped back into the car, and I couldn't help but notice the grin on his face.

"I'm assuming things went well Adam," Eli said.

"You could say that," he said casually. But we both saw that he was having his own little victory party on the inside.

We dropped Adam off and it was just me and Eli.

"Remember that used to be us," I said, remembering how lovesick Eli and I were in the beginning.

"Yeah, now we're the ones who get to give Adam crap about this," he said. I giggled.

"I'm proud of how you handled Fitz back there," I said. I saw Eli tighten his grip on the steering wheel at the mention of Fitz's name.

"I almost lost you once, Clare. I'm not gonna let that jerk come back just to help me lose you again."

"You think Adam's ever gonna tell Marissa about...you know?"

"It's too soon to tell now. Maybe someday, but I doubt it's gonna be in the near future. But if Fitz keeps coming around with those kind of comments, he might not have the choice."

"Well, let's just hope he goes back to military school soon," I said.

"Yeah."

The rest of the ride was silent. He dropped me off and I kissed him goodbye.

**YES THAT WAS IT, BUT LIKE I SAID I'VE BEEN BUSY AND I NEED NEW IDEAS! IT WAS KIND OF A FILLER BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **


	12. February Part 1

**THIS CHAPTER'S SO SHORT BUT I WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING UP BECAUSE I HAVEN'T IN SO LONG!**

Eli -

Seeing Fitz only brought me back to Vegas Night. It brought me back to the anger I felt towards him for forcing Clare to go to the dance with him. Brought me back to the humor I found in watching him throw up after our little "forgiveness" toast. Brought me back to the disappointment in Clare's eyes and voice when I had done the deed. Brought me back to the fear I had when I saw Fitz come towards me with his knife.

Luckily he went back to military school just a few days after he found us.

Clare had been a little jumpy the past few days. It was like something was bothering her. She wouldn't talk about it, though.

I was walking down the hall when I noticed her by her locker. She had her head shoved in there like she was looking for something. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped slightly. She didn't turn around and her shoulders were bobbing up and down. I turned her towards me and could tell she'd been crying from the little eye makeup that she had on running down her face.

"Clare, what's wrong," I asked.

"N-Nothing Eli. Just l-leave me alone." She stormed off but I ran after her.

"Clare! Clare wait!" I reached her and held her close. She cried into my shoulder.

"It's my parents," she said. "They're getting a divorce and selling the house."

I held onto her a little longer until she calmed down.

"I'm losing everything I love," she said, hugging me tightly.

"Not me," I said. "I'm not going anywhere."

She stared into my eyes and kissed me quickly, not wanting to get us in any trouble. It was perfect anyway.

Adam -

I was really into Marissa. She was just a completely amazing person. I wanted to ask her to the Valentine's Day Dance. I was walking down the hall when Clare flew right past me. It took me a minute to recognize it was her, and another to see that she was crying.

I was going to run over to her, but then Eli ran past me, shooting me a quick "I got this" look. I watched as Clare cried and buired her face in Eli's shoulder. I felt so bad for her. It was probably another thing about her parents.

Eli was calming her down and soon she was smiling again. She kissed him and walked away. I stood there thinking. I wanted to be like that with Marissa. I wanted to help her with her problems and have her kiss me. That's what I was afraid of, though. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about my...condition.

How would she react? Would she care? That's a stupid question. Of course she'd care! She'd probably run away from me the second I told her. It just be another night, locked in my room, hair clip in one hand, lighter in the other.

_Adam, don't think like that. You've been good. Just don't tell her and everything will be fine._

Part of me wanted to listen, but the other part wanted to tell her. Why couldn't I have a simple life? I didn't choose to be this way.

I'll just ask her to the dance. I'll tell her when the time is right. If it ever will be.

**LIKE I SAID IT'S SHORT AND I'M SORRY BUT I'LL BE WRITING MORE SOON!**


	13. HELP!

HELP! OK so I know I haven't uploaded in SO long, but I'm fresh out of ideas! If anyone has anything they'd like to see happen, please don't hesitate to leave it in a review or message to me!


End file.
